


Sunshine and Cigarettes

by Rochelle_Macgyver



Series: Sunshine and Cigarettes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Macgyver/pseuds/Rochelle_Macgyver
Summary: People from different houses being friends... Seems bad right?Well, we'll see.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> So... Harry Potter, anyone? I was thinking about having this group of friends. They're gonna each have their own strengths but, get this? They're in different houses. Crazy, right?
> 
> Also, I put "1st Year" because this particular story has multiple years. I plan to write them all, so this is in a series. Each story=1 year. Have fun, I guess.

"Hey, get ready. It's almost time to go."

"I  _ know _ , Mum." I mean, I was already fully dressed! I was making my way towards the door!

Shaking my head, I made my way downstairs.

"Good morning, honey."

It was my Dad, trying to sound caring.

_ What's the occasion? You never ask me that. Not when it's a normal day. Eh, whatever. _

"I expect an answer back, young lady," He paused for effect. "You know how you're supposed to respond. We've been over this."

"Yes, I know," I also paused, going for the same effect. Of course, I failed. "But, seeing as I don't care, I don't have to respond."

" _ This _ is why I beat you."

"No. The reason you beat me is that  _ you _ don't care. I'm like this  _ because _ you beat me."

"Sure, and that's why I beat you  _ now _ ."

"Mhm."

"Whatever. Just eat your toast and get in the car."

I ate my toast and got in the car. My Mum was driving, so I didn't have to continue the conversation.

"Why do we drive if we have brooms?" I asked my Mum.

"Because, Chenelle, we don't want to break the law."

"Makes sense."

We got to King's Cross and made our way to platform 9 ¾.

"So, do you remember how to get through?"

"Yeah. I push the trolley through the wall and I'll be on platform 9 ¾."

"Very good."

I made my way towards the wall. Looking around to make sure no Muggles saw me, I ran through.

And immediately was overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of platform 9 ¾.

People were shouting, kids were laughing, dogs were barking, people were talking, and the train was smoking.

I was run into from behind.

“Oh! So sorry! My mother’s always telling me I’m so clumsy and need to be more careful!” Came a Scottish accented voice from behind me.

_ Definitely a Hufflepuff. _

Of course, I didn’t say that.

I turned around.

“Don’t worry. It was halfway my fault. I was admiring the hustle and bustle of the platform.”

She started shaking her head. “No, it was my fault. I ran through, instead of walking. Mother’s always telling me off for that.”

In contrast to me, her hair was black as night. Mine is pure white. She was short. I’m very tall. She looked athletic. I’m more of a thinker. Her skin was dark brown. I’m white. I guess you could call me albino. Whatever.

Another thing I noticed was that her breasts were  _ huge _ . Like, I don’t know, watermelons? Small watermelons? I don’t know, but they were  _ way _ too big. Isn’t she supposed to be, like, eleven?

“Um… You’re staring at my breasts.”

“Huh, what? Oh, yeah. Sorry.” I looked at my feet, my face reddening.

“I don’t mind, Ms…?”

“Aberforth.”

“Nice, Ms  _ Aberforth _ . Anything that’s shorter?”

“Like you?”

“I suppose,” She laughed. “Can I still get an answer?”

“Tell me yours, I’ll tell you mine.”

“Mahogany.”

“Woah there, sonny-jim. What was that you were saying about  _ short _ names?”

“Oh, be quiet.”

“Whatever, I’m Chenelle.”

“Nice to make your acquaintance, Ms Chenelle Aberforth.”

“I didn’t catch a last name.”

“Noir. Yeah, kinda lame, right?”

I thought it was the exact opposite. Noir is a great last name. Better than Aberforth.

“Uh… Chanelle? You’re locking up on me.”

“How’d you know I do that?”

“Because my Mum’s nurse. She’s been teaching me some things. Also, my Da’s a psychiatrist.”

“That sounds… Interesting.”

“You have  _ no _ idea.”

At that moment the train blew its whistle.

“I suppose we should go?” She asked.

“I suppose so.”

We got on the train and we couldn’t find many compartments. After, like, an hour, we found a compartment that was only half full.

We walked over to a seat that was holding two boys.

I was exhausted, so Mahogany did the talking.

“Hey, can we sit here?”

“Sure.” One of the boys replied in a deep voice. Probably baritone, if I had to guess.

There were two boys. One was latino. The other was white, like me. But  _ way _ more tan. Surprisingly, the tan one looked more bookish. The latino had tons of muscles. Not, like, too many. Just the right amount.

The latino was the one who spoke, so I addressed him.

“Hey, so we’ve been looking for a while so- Phew, give me a sec- thanks for letting us sit here.”

“No problem.” This time, it was the tan boy. He had more of a tenor.

“So… any House that you want?” Mahogany spoke up from the inside of the seat.

“Ravenclaw.” The tan one replied.

“Gryffindor.” That was the latino.

“Hufflepuff.” She said.

“Uh… Awkward.” This might of been the time to leave. I mean, did I really have to stay here with a girl who I’m friends with because she’s forgiving, and two boys I didn’t know at all? 

“Chenelle? Locking up, again.”

“Uh… Yeah. As I said, this is awkward.”

“Why?” That was the Ravenclaw.

“Because… I would like to be in Slytherin…”


	2. To Hogwarts we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... things get a bit weird on the train. Is all forgiven? Find out today!
> 
> Seems legit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... guess who's back? Back again? Roch's back. Tell a friend. Sorry, couldn't help it.
> 
> Read and enjoy!

“You  _ what _ ?!” That was the Latino, who still hadn’t said his name. I suppose I won’t get it now.

 

“I wanna be in Slytherin. Last time I checked, that isn’t a crime.”

 

“It isn’t, it’s just strange. Not many people want to be in Slytherin. Not after Voldemort,” He shuddered, then continued. “I’m not judging you. Seriously, I’m not. Quite a bit of my family was from Slytherin.”

 

“Um… Hello? Y’all seem to have an empty seat… Mind if I scoot in?” As a matter of fact, we had two free seats. Not that it mattered. Something I noted was that she had a Southern American accent. Not common here in England. Of course, they might not even be in England anymore.

 

“Sure,” I said, relieved. I was pretty much saved by this mystery girl.

 

“Back to the topic at hand, please?” That was Mahogany. Fuck, this girl was persistent. She was  _ definitely _ going to Hufflepuff.

 

“Sure, whate-”

 

“Hey, um…” This mystery girl seemed to be looking for what to call Mahogany.

 

“Her name’s Mahogany.” That was the tan one.

 

“Wait. How’d you know her name?” That was the Latino.

 

“Because, Michael, I know her. We met in Primary School,” He paused, looking over at Mahogany. He looked puzzled by something. “Weren’t you two years ahead of me?”

 

“Yeah. My Da said I couldn’t come until I should be in the third year. Just so you know, don’t bring it up with him. He dunna like it.”

 

“Sure.” I cut in, glad we left the earlier topic.

 

“So… how Y'all doing?” That was the mystery girl. Something I noticed? Her breasts were even bigger than Mahogany’s. Like holy shit. Is she in like the fifth year? I don’t know! It was insane.

 

“Good. What were you going to ask?” That was Michael.

 

“Um… She answered it for me.”

 

“I still would like to know.”

 

“Fine. I was going to ask why her breasts were so big for a first year.”

 

“I see.” That was me. I mean, I saw it coming. 

 

“So… Houses?”

 

“Y’know what? No. I’m done.” I got up and grabbed my bag. Mum had insisted I brought a trolley, even though I only had one bag.

 

“Chenelle! Wait!” I didn’t know who that was, and I didn’t care.

 

I pulled out an iPod I had stolen. Say what you will, I couldn’t get it any other way. Anyway, I pulled it out and turned on  _ Battle Scars _ by Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian. I was one of my favorite songs that I had downloaded.

 

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and kept walking. I was left alone for a few minutes until someone yanked one of my earbuds out of my ear.

 

“Chenelle! I’m sorry. I pressed it. I shouldn’t have, and now you seem angry. Please, come and sit back down.”

 

I turned around. It was Mahogany.

 

“Fuck off.” I pushed her away and ran for a minute or two. I was exhausted.

 

“Fucking Hufflepuffs. Never know *Huff* when to fu-fucking quit.” I flopped into a seat, laying down. I tried to get some sleep, as I’d already gotten my robes on before we came.

 

Bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… Having fun? Me neither. Just kidding. This is fun. I guess give feedback? Thanks for reading! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated! Knowing flaws in my work allows me to fix said flaws. What do you think, though? I always mess something up. And, since my beta-reader is taking a break, I have no way to know if I've messed something up until somebody's pointed it out. Anyway, I gotta go.


End file.
